Dire
by Rottie.girl.59
Summary: Sister and brother reunited forever or for a short period of time
1. Intro

My name is Dire, well my code name is my name is Samantha Grayson and I'm called Dire because of the wolves anyway I went to the zoo when I was a couple months old with my brother Dick and my parents Mary and John there were pictures of Dire wolves in the wolf part of the zoo and we kept going to the same zoos in different provinces, cities, countries and Continents and eventually by the time I was a year old I knew one word and hadn't said it until I was alone With my brother Dick

_Flashback _

_"Dick, can we trust you to take care of Sam while we're out" asked John_

_"Of course, I love her" said Dick _

_"We know Dick we just want to make sure that she won't get hurt or she won't behave while we aren't here" said Mary _

_"Don't worry Mom, we'll be okay" said Dick reassuringly and with that they left and Dick and Sam were left alone_

_"Dire" said Sam and Dick's eyes widened he put her down on his bed _

_"What" he said _

_"Dire wolf" Sam said and Dick started panicking which made Sam laugh and eventually he calmed down and they layed down and fell asleep_

_End of Flashback _

And that's just a memory it was only a few months after I turned one that my parents died Dick was nine and I escaped from Cadmus's hold and met Eagle well technically her name is Roxanne and I've been living on the streets since I was three and now I'm four, Roxy taught me how to fight and I used that nickname and used it as my code name Dire Wolf and Roxy does all of the missions that Batman and the justice league or the young Justice would be interested in anyway I have black hair and blue eyes similar to my brother I know but my hair goes down to my shoulders I'm a little different I had to learn to walk when I became a lab experiment they forced me to learn by enhancing my intelligence.


	2. One

_Guest Eagle 08_

"Who are you" Artemis demanded as she aimed an Arrow at Roxy

"Relax Blondie I'm not here to hurt anybody" said Roxy

"What do you want" demanded Artemis

"To speak with him" said Roxy gesturing to Robin

_Two hours later in the interrogation room_

"She doesn't remember y'know" said Roxy

"Who" asked Robin

"Listen I know you want to keep your identity secret and I personally understand" said Roxy handing Robin a picture and then the cameras glitched out and it was just Robin and Roxy alone together

"How'd you know" asked Robin

"You probably don't remember me it was a really long time ago but it's me Roxy and yes that's your sister Samantha" said Roxy and she continued "I know you must have a lot of question which you can feel free to ask" she said

"When" said Robin, Roxy could tell he was hesitating so she waited "When can I see her" he asked Roxy was taken aback by the question but kept her posture all the same

"Soon, but there is one problem" said Roxy

"What" asked Robin

"She's been on her own for so long that she…" said Roxy

"She what" said Robin

"She's forgotten what it's like to be loved and she's forgotten you Robin" said Roxy

"Are you-are you sure" asked Robin

"No, I'm not I just believe she's never mentioned her past" said Roxy

"Why can't I see her" asked Robin

"She firstly needs to at least hear something about you and secondly don't call her Sam unless she's told you differently" said Roxy

"How long will it take" asked Robin

"At the latest until tomorrow" Roxy continued "the soonest would be tonight but if i have to mention you to her yes it would be tomorrow" she said and Robin nodded


	3. 2

_Guest Eagle 08_

"Who are you" Artemis demanded as she aimed an Arrow at Roxy

"Relax Blondie I'm not here to hurt anybody" said Roxy

"What do you want" demanded Artemis

"To speak with him" said Roxy gesturing to Robin

_Two hours later in the interrogation room_

"She doesn't remember y'know" said Roxy

"Who" asked Robin

"Listen I know you want to keep your identity secret and I personally understand" said Roxy handing Robin a picture and then the cameras glitched out and it was just Robin and Roxy alone together

"How'd you know" asked Robin

"You probably don't remember me it was a really long time ago but it's me Roxy and yes that's your sister Samantha" said Roxy and she continued "I know you must have a lot of question which you can feel free to ask" she said

"When" said Robin, Roxy could tell he was hesitating so she waited "When can I see her" he asked Roxy was taken aback by the question but kept her posture all the same

"Soon, but there is one problem" said Roxy

"What" asked Robin

"She's been on her own for so long that she…" said Roxy

"She what" said Robin

"She's forgotten what it's like to be loved and she's forgotten you Robin" said Roxy

"Are you-are you sure" asked Robin

"No, I'm not I just believe she's never mentioned her past" said Roxy

"Why can't I see her" asked Robin

"She firstly needs to at least hear something about you and secondly don't call her Sam unless she's told you differently" said Roxy

"How long will it take" asked Robin

"At the latest until tomorrow" Roxy continued "the soonest would be tonight but if i have to mention you to her yes it would be tomorrow" she said and Robin nodded


	4. 3

_Guest Eagle 08_

"Who are you" Artemis demanded as she aimed an Arrow at Roxy

"Relax Blondie I'm not here to hurt anybody" said Roxy

"What do you want" demanded Artemis

"To speak with him" said Roxy gesturing to Robin

_Two hours later in the interrogation room_

"She doesn't remember y'know" said Roxy

"Who" asked Robin

"Listen I know you want to keep your identity secret and I personally understand" said Roxy handing Robin a picture and then the cameras glitched out and it was just Robin and Roxy alone together

"How'd you know" asked Robin

"You probably don't remember me it was a really long time ago but it's me Roxy and yes that's your sister Samantha" said Roxy and she continued "I know you must have a lot of question which you can feel free to ask" she said

"When" said Robin, Roxy could tell he was hesitating so she waited "When can I see her" he asked Roxy was taken aback by the question but kept her posture all the same

"Soon, but there is one problem" said Roxy

"What" asked Robin

"She's been on her own for so long that she…" said Roxy

"She what" said Robin

"She's forgotten what it's like to be loved and she's forgotten you Robin" said Roxy

"Are you-are you sure" asked Robin

"No, I'm not I just believe she's never mentioned her past" said Roxy

"Why can't I see her" asked Robin

"She firstly needs to at least hear something about you and secondly don't call her Sam unless she's told you differently" said Roxy

"How long will it take" asked Robin

"At the latest until tomorrow" Roxy continued "the soonest would be tonight but if i have to mention you to her yes it would be tomorrow" she said and Robin nodded


End file.
